The Wish
by The Fire Wiccan
Summary: This is a preHBP story: One wish can change a person, and in turn can change the world. One wish takes Harry, Ron and Hermione on an adventure through time. Together they will meet some old friends and make some new ones along the way.
1. prologue

The Wish  


Prologue

The prisoner's cell was a dark, cold, and dank hole in the ground large enough for someone to be able to stand with some discomfort. The hole was surrounded by the walls of the Dark Lord's hidden castle no one would ever find it that didn't have a dark mark in their skin. There was no light in the prisoner's hole the keepers decided that he was not worth being able to see anything he was only lucky they have not thought of talking away his eyes altogether.

His "sessions" were simply torture. It happened everyday for hours upon hours, knives carved into skin like pens against paper creating designs, his own blood the ink. They would slice large wounds to be able to see his insides easily, to one thousand different smaller slivers cuts that would spread through out his body causing him to feel as if he was on fire- hot and throbbing. They would break bones one at a time with a hammer- crude but efficient or a spell that would break the smallest bones in his fingers, hands and feet with ease. Acids and potions burned his flesh, eating away small patches of skin leaving only muscles and blood vessels seeping into his veins allowing it to move through his body until he would pass out from the pain of it all. The next part was after waking him with the spell _Ennverate_ they would begin using the Cruciatus curse on him so his nerves were now burning in agonizing pain, his body felt as if it was on fire from the inside out and he could not escape it. They never stopped, they couldn't stop the pleasure of his screams caused them it was pure bliss to them they couldn't stop filling the room with his screams. When they grew tried of inflicting pain which wasn't often or when he wouldn't/ couldn't wake even after the _Ennverate_ spell they decided for the next part of his stay: the returning to his hole in the ground.

Dementors- his worst fear and his own guards. The keepers knew he heard things that made him cry out in anguish something they couldn't not do yet, scream in pain yes, anguish no. They knew that Dementors would destroy his mind leaving him a hollow shell- they did it that to everyone they met. That's what they wanted; to make sure that the prisoner would be nothing. He no longer spoke, he would scream in pain but no longer did he cry out for mercy or for them to stop the pain he only screamed and wail, never once speaking. They chained him to the wall so he wouldn't move even if he could move with a broken leg and sometimes broken arms. They wanted him broken, he looked and felt broken they had won for the most part but a piece that was still him was alive so he will wait with the memories that the Dementors brought on him.

(_memories **speech talking**_)

_His mother screaming for the You-Know-Who to spare him . . .**Spare Harry!**_

_His father telling his mother to run and get Harry, he was here_

_His godfather falling through the Veil . . .**It's to late Harry, he's gone.**_

_**Kill the spare** . . . His friend falling . . .Cedric dead_

_**Worthless Freak . . . The only good thing about your life is that I got**_

_**a million pounds out of you in trade . . . Freak . . . No one wants you**_

_**. . . Worthless like your father and your mother**_

_Children, mothers, and fathers, victims of the cruciatus curse and the killing _

_curse, they never had a chance. . . _

_Rapes and other people torments tied with his own torment, laced with in his_

_mind as he watched helplessly as Voldemort killed and watched is followers_

_destroy anything in their paths_

Night after night, day after day for what he thought was weeks he watched and he listened as people fell he felt the pain of it all, he was not spared for a moment in reality or dreams. He couldn't do anything to stop it of to help the victims who he was suffering along with. Then he had to repeat the visions when he got close enough to his guards. He thought as he opened his eyes about how he got here, how he was betrayed. And if there was a light in the cell you would have seen his once beautiful bright emerald eyes were now dulled in grief and pain were filled with hatred making them shine once again for a moment.

Please review tell me if I should continue. . . tell me if you like it


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I can only dream. . . .

Previously in the last chapter:

_**Night after night, day after day for what he thought was weeks he watched and he listened as people fell he felt the pain of it all, he was not spared for a moment in reality or dreams. He couldn't do anything to stop it of to help the victims who he was suffering along with. Then he had to repeat the visions when he got close enough to his guards. He thought as he opened his eyes about how he got here, how he was betrayed. And if there was a light in the cell you would have seen his once beautiful bright emerald eyes were now dulled in grief and pain were filled with hatred making them shine once again for a moment.**_

_Memories_

_Harry Potter the boy-who-lived fifteen years old yet saw more than most of any age should, could be seen standing in front of his window, simply staring at the trees in the Dursleys's backyard, the trees that he had planted over the years. He had been at number 4 Privet Drive for about a week and he had yet to eat a full meal, his food that he received would go to Hedwig he didn't care because he wasn't hungry. All his thoughts were of Sirius Black, his godfather, and the prophecy that ruled his life. He never slept for more than an hour at a time and then his dreams were filled with horrible images of Voldemort's raids on un-expecting muggles who couldn't fight the powerful wizards, on wizards and witches who were to frighten to do more than simple stunning spells against the unforgivable spells._

"_BOY!" Harry snapped his neck to look behind him his red faced uncle who broke him out of his thoughts was looking at him as if he was mad or simply insane. Harry thought for a moment before thinking that maybe he was both. . ._

"_Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in a harsh quiet voice, he rarely spoke anymore unless it was important or that he didn't want to bother with a lecture that he would get if he didn't acknowledge his 'family'._

"_We are leaving, I have things to do and you are coming with us. . .to carry things." Vernon said quickly and then left the room not waiting for Harry to say anything just expected him to do it. Harry simply shrugged stroked Hedwig for a moment before walling out of the room with his wand in his back pocket._

_Harry reached the bottom of the stairs where Vernon was whispering to Petunia about something, she kept on shaking her head as if saying no about something. After shaking her head one last time Vernon glared at her and hissed the word yes in a harsh voice to which Petunia flinched at before he turned around to see Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting._

"_Well boy go to the car." Vernon said pointing to the door._

"_Is Aunt Petunia coming?" Harry asked wondering what he missed, they rarely argue. _

"_NO," Vernon said looking back at his wife who had gone a deathly pale._

"_Are you alright?" Harry asked, Petunia only nodded her head then turned away while Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out the door towards the car where Dudley was sitting in the front seat waiting excitedly for something to happen. Harry only watched him for a moment before sitting in the back of Vernon's new car not really caring what was happening._

_After Vernon started the car and moved out of the driveway Harry looked out the window and saw that Aunt Petunia was watching his with tears falling down her face, Harry was shocked out of his depression for a moment at the sight especially when she mouthed the words, 'I am sorry' to him when she realized he was watching her he stared at her until he couldn't see number 4 any more._

_For the next half hour the three men drove in silence, one not knowing or caring where they were going simply thinking they were heading towards a mall to buy things for his fat cousin. His thinking ended when he saw that they were surrounded by a huge forest with nothing in sight but trees. As Vernon slowed down to turn off the main road, Harry looked around and saw nothing that could or would bring Vernon out here._

"_Where are we? Why aren't we going to the mall?" Harry spoke for the first time since the car started, and both Vernon and Dudley made no indication that they heard him except for a twisted smile Dudley now wore of his face, it made Harry think of Draco Malfoy._

"_You know Boy, you are really a worthless freak." Vernon said quietly as they drove on a dirt road that they had turned on to. "No one wanted you after your freak parents got themselves blown up, they brought you to us and never once checked up on you they didn't care. They left you with people who hated you and your kind. You and your needs: wanting to be feed and clothed always ungrateful for everything we gave you, when we didn't even need to give you anything. You are worthless just like your father and mother." Harry was so angry at Vernon that he never noticed that Vernon had stopped and people were now surrounded the car. Vernon kept on talking. "You are a worthless freak Boy, the only two good thing about you is that I got a slave for a couple of years and now I got a million pounds out of you in trade . . ." Harry's eyes widen at the implication of Vernon's words and the smile that Vernon gave from the mirror reflection._

_He never heard the freezing hex hit him or the trade of cash that Vernon got for him as the Death Eaters lifted him from the car and apparated away to the Voldemort's hideaway, where he would be tortured with in an inch of life for who knows how long._

END OF CHAPTER ONE

THANKS TO PANDAS RULE THE WORLD AND MELLYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS

**PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I can only dream. . . .

Previously in the last chapter:

_He never heard the freezing hex hit him or the trade of cash that Vernon got for him as the Death Eaters lifted him from the car and apparated away to the Voldemort's hideaway, where he would be tortured with in an inch of life for who knows how long._

_Remember this means memories. . . _

Chapter two:

The prisoner's mind cleared as he brought himself back to the present. How long has he been here? It is still summer or has the school year begun? Are people looking for him? Are his friends missing him? Do they know that he is being held prisoner being tortured? Will Snape help him like he promised to do? Do people even care that he is here? The prisoner's eyes held tears that refused to fall, he couldn't cry any more, he didn't have the strength for it.

_Harry was awaken when ice cold water hit him in the face and chest. His eyes snapped open as he felt his scar pulsate with pain. . . Voldemort was near. He quickly looked around and saw that Death Eaters, who all were wearing their black robes surrounded him in a large hall and white masks covered their faces, so he had no idea who was around him. He moved his head left and there he saw his enemy, the "Thing" he hated most in the world, Voldemort was sitting on a large throne of silver snakes at the end of the hall. He wore black robes that contrasted against his pale white skin that made him look even more un-human than he did before._

"_Ah, Mister Potter, how kind of you to join us today." Voldemort said a he smirked at the twisting Gryffindor who was tied up in magical ropes, yet the boy was still trying to free himself even when it was impossible. "Your family decided that you were no longer welcomed and that they wanted you to some and visit me, Mr. Potter I hope that you will be a good guest- for your sake that is." Voldemort said, the Death Eaters began to laugh slightly before Voldemort stopped them with a look._

_Harry slowly remember what his uncle had said . . .' a million pounds' . . .'trade' . . . the betrayal he felt._

"_Don't feel so bad Mr. Potter I am giving you a chance today something I never do for my enemies." Harry looked at Voldemort with a blank expression, "join with me Harry be one of my Death Eaters and I won't let anything happen to you again. You will be safe forever no one will touch you. You will be mine."_

_Harry just stared at Voldemort the creature that destroyed his life over and over again every year starting when he was born to one and then starting up again at the age eleven and then he thought of his parents, Cedric who Voldemort had killed without remorse, of Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. Then Harry did something that no one expected him to do. He laughed for the first time since Sirius's death. He laughed until there were tears in his eyes and he couldn't breath. Voldemort looked furious at the teenager who defied him once again in an embarrassing way, he pointed his wand at the teenager and yelled "CRUCIO!"_

_Harry stopped laughing at once and began screaming instead, the pain was terrible, worse than before at the end of fourth year because now Voldemort was much more angry than he was before Voldemort lifted the spell ending Harry's screams._

"_You Mr. Potter will be broken. Then you will join me without any other thought but to please me that I promise you." Voldemort hissed at Harry as he motioned three of his Death Eaters to pick up the boy. "Take him to 'the room' and being his little sessions. I want him to be an empty shell the next time I see him, Malfoy. I want him to be my puppet. " One of the Death Eaters bowed and nodded as the other two lifted the teenager off the ground and carried him away towards the one place in the world no one wanted to be and feared to be brought to Voldemort's dungeon also known as 'the room'._

"_My lord, may I join Malfoy and the others. If only for a few minutes. Five years of watching the brat I could do nothing that I truly wanted to do to him with Dumbledore watching us both carefully. May I join them please?" One of the Death Eaters asked looking at Voldemort then quickly bowing down at Voldemort's throne keeping his eyes looking down never looking at Voldemort._

_"Of course Severus, join them for a while. Enjoy breaking the boy." Voldemort said waving his hand towards the dungeon and Snape bowed again and rushed out the door towards the dungeon Voldemort smiled at the sight **Snape would not go against me now** (BOLD MEANS THOUGHTS) "Death Eaters while those four are playing come let us find some muggle to have fun with," with that Voldemort apparated along with fifteen Death Eater that were left._

_**Thoughts and memories from Severus Snape**_

_Severus Snape reached the bottom of the stairs and faced Voldemort's torture chamber/ 'the room' where the unlucky few survive to see. Harry Potter the bane of his existence was here something he never thought would happen. He was captured taken by Death Eaters, what happened to the protection that Dumbledore said was there to protect Potter, the blood protection? Screams filled the air interrupting his thoughts, the screams that Potter cried out, Snape thought feeling incredibly sorry for the Gryffindor as he walked quickly towards the screams. When he reached the door to 'the room' he opened it slowly and what he saw almost caused him to vomit. Potter was tied to the ceiling with chains that cut at his wrist while Malfoy was peeling off skin with a knife and tweezers as the other two Death Eaters, Crabbe and Golye were throwing slicing hexes at Potter causing him to cry out and wince at odd times making Malfoy's administrations feel worse than it could be. Malfoy looked up as the door opening and Snape was very glad that he still had the mask on so Malfoy couldn't see his pale face and look of horror. _

"_What do you want Severus?" Malfoy said calmly as he peeled off another piece of Harry's skin Snape watched Harry choked back a scream all the while looking at Snape with hope and pain in his eyes. Snape took a breath then spoke coldly without emotion._

"_The Dark Lord, said it was fine that I played with him for awhile, you know to get Potter back for everything he did to me at school all the jokes problems he gave." Snape said with a sneer and Malfoy smirked coldly nodding with a sense of knowing._

"_Well why don't you play for awhile. I need to get some tools that I want to try out, I will be back soon. Oh Severus just make sure that he is still wake when I get back, I need him conscious for what I have plan for him." Snape nodded and the other three Death Eaters left Snape by himself with the now glaring Gryffindor who looked hateful at them all. Snape quickly cast a privacy bubble around them, if anyone were to spy on them it would look as if Snape was casting the cruciatus curse at Harry._

"_Well Potter, we seem to be in trouble," Snape said with a sneer. Harry only glared at his professor, the hexes, curses, and chains made it hard to move so he couldn't do anything else he really wanted to do at this moment in time and talking was out. . . he wouldn't risk crying out in pain in front of Snape. "Here. . ." Snape pulled out a small blue potion bottle he carried with him at all times, he brought the bottle close to Harry's lips but before Snape could pour the liquid past Harry's lips Harry jerked away closing his lips off. "For Merlin's sake Potter it isn't poison, only something to help you deal with the pain." Snape said snapping at the teen._

"_No." Harry said simply, Snape waited for another answer to come Harry winced as he tried to take a deep breath and held it together as he explained why he wasn't going to take anything from him. "They will know that you are helping me since we both know that Malfoy wouldn't give me any kind of helpful potion and then you will get into more anger than you need or want to deal with right now. I have had visions I know what HE is doing to you and I don't think that I want you to have to deal with any more problems just because of me. Also there is no one else that Professor Dumbledore trusts to spy on Voldemort as a double agent. You can't risk that on me the order need you to keep them posted on what HE is doing." Harry whispered looking into Snape's eyes with his own pain filled but understanding eyes._

"_You can't be serious Potter, you are going to be torture." Snape said shocked._

"_I know."_

"_I can help you get out of here, where you can get back to safety again." Snape said quickly wondering what happened to the child who did anything to get what he wanted._

"_NO!" Harry started to coughing slightly, he had pulled something deep inside him and it was growing more and more uncomfortable. "I won't risk your life and all the good you do. I WILL be FINE. I have felt it all before in visions, so I can feel it all again." Harry said with all his Gryffindor bravery, he needed to be brave, he couldn't break to many people were counting on Snape's reports._

"_There is a difference. Let me help you." Snape said shaking his head sadly._

"_No Snape, all I want you to do is to tell Ron and Hermione that I will see them soon somehow. Tell them not to fight to much and just open their eyes a little so they will start dating already if only to get rid of their sexual tension that has been brewing for years. Tell them I will miss them greatly while I am gone. Tell Professor Dumbledore that I understand why he didn't tell me and that I forgive him- he will understand what I mean. Tell Remus to take care of himself and not to wallow in-self pity because when I get back I want him to look healthy." Harry said with tears in his eyes._

"_Anything else Potter?" Snape said with a shaky voice._

_Harry looked up at Snape and smiled slightly, "Yeah be careful Snape. . ." Harry took a short careful breath before continuing ". . . and I won't be getting my summer work done any time soon . . . so I hope that you will be excepting any late work that I will be giving." Snape's eyes widen, by what he heard he really wasn't expecting Potter to joke around while he was missing skin and dripping blood on the floor of a torture chamber, " how can you . . .?"_

"_I don't have much else to say. I won't give them the satisfaction of crying for mercy until I don't know any better." Harry said stubbornly._

"_They will break you." Harry Potter the fifteen year old boy looked at Severus Snape his green emerald eyes were filled with a large amount of emotions that made Snape feel like he was hit in the gut with a tremendous force. Eyes were the window soul and Potter's soul was flickering with pain, fear, anger, and what hit Snape the hardest was the understanding and the acceptance of it all Potter knew that they would be able to break him and he accepted it. Snape wanted to cry out in anguish for the first time in years of the unfairness of it all but could do nothing because he heard the knob of the cell turn and the door begin to open. And then Snape yelled the word that would haunt him for years to come along with the muffled cries that followed. _

"_CRUCIO!" Harry's muffled screams filled the cell as he tried his hardest not to yell in full force he knew that Snape wouldn't be about to handle that if he did, for a man who hated him enough to cast a pretty good crucio he didn't handle the cries that followed really well._

"_Well Severus, I am glad he is still awake I didn't know what to expect. T want to try something new with him. It is something I have been wanting to do for a long time but no one seemed to be able to stand it, lets hope the boy can. . . well for awhile." Malfoy said with a twisted smile. Snape watched Potter pale at the words but he did nothing else to show that he had heard Malfoy, he simply watched the three Death Eaters, Snape was surprisingly proud of the boy._

"_Then at your leave, I have had my fun for awhile. Maybe I will be able to join you later? Snape asked not wanting to anger Malfoy. The blonde man was silent for awhile then nodded slightly._

"_You may join us later if I feel like it but who knows now excuse us. We have much work to do." Malfoy looked at the hanging boy with a lustful evil glance as he held a large knife that made Snape want to shiver in pity and fear for the boy-who-life-to-annoy-him-so. With a quick nod Snape left the room with one final glance at Potter who was watching the three of them with disinterested look he had perfected in potions, when Potter caught his eyes he smirked gently and mouthed 'go'. Snape looked around and saw that Malfoy and the other two were preparing whatever they were going to do to Harry, they had saw nothing that had pasted between the two. Snape nodded and then left quickly not able to breath until he had apparated into London to tell Dumbledore what had happened to Harry, his Golden Boy._

If there was light in the hole you would have seen the Prisoner smile slightly at the memory of Snape being shocked when he joked about the summer homework, it was nice to know he could still do that to people. Merlin, he missed them all, everyone he loved, hell even those he really didn't like. All the arguments between his best friends about how long Ron and he should play Quidditch and how long to study for. How he longed to be in the middle once again if only for a short time to tell them to be quite and then fix the fight like he always does. To be in Professor McGongall's Transfiguration class again just to get yelled at for passing notes during her lectures. He missed Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes when he looked at him and the frustration of his no-answer answers he really did mean what he said to Snape, he understood why Dumbledore did what he did. He missed Remus- Moony the last Marauder. He ha to be lonely he hoped that his best friends would take care of him the best way they could. He only hoped Moony was prepared for the two parts of the trio.

The Prisoner didn't want to die, the keeper couldn't break him all the way, that much ironically was true, a small part of him refused to give up no matter what they did to him. He would rather live and be tortured than to die and leave his friends, the trio forever. This way as long as he lived there is always a chance of rescue but he wasn't going to hold his breath for it he knew it was next to impossible be to find 'the room' where he was being held. he wasn't afraid of death, quite the opposite actually he couldn't wait to meet his parents, for the first time since he could remember and to see Sirius again but not at the expense of leaving everyone else by themselves, who would protect them from Voldemort the prophecy made it clear, he could not give up yet.

And with those thoughts he wished with all his strength, his magic and all his depleting hoped that not even the Dementors that guarded him could get to. A wish that he kept deep with in his soul where he knew it was an impossible dream, an impossible wish but it was something and no one would stop him from always wanted it: That he could know his parents to be with Sirius without dying and leaving his other family alone and unprotected. It was impossible he knew but it didn't stop his from wishing and dreaming of it every time he could. . .

Thanks To Pandas rule the world, mellyone, and Never odd or eveN for your reviews

REMEMBER REVIEWS EQUAL CHAPTERS SO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three Making Dreams Reality

Far in the night sky, where the gods and goddesses of old lay and wait. The goddess of Fate and the god of Destiny, bother and sister, stood on a balcony and watched the world destroy itself through fear and hatred in silence, both lost in thought. They all have tried for centuries to fix what is lost in humanity but nothing seemed to work. War became more and more frequent, revenge and hatred for so many things burned in the souls of the beings in the universe and nothing could be done.

Soft breezes gently floated through the air around the balcony, carrying the wishes of mortals. One breeze pushed itself around the god and goddess, like the rest of the wishes this one would have gone unnoticed also if not for the fact that the tiny breeze swirled around them and was tainted with magic. Both of them looked around for the source and was able to hear a voice that was harsh, strained and sounded as if it was unused for awhile. Listen to the wish of being with the family he hardily knew yet not to leave the others in his life.

Fate smiled sadly at the voice, she knew it well. "Harry Potter is a good creation, he is fated to do so much in his life if he lives through this mess with Tom."

"Yes he has a great destiny, that goes beyond Tom Riddle," Destiny said quietly looking down at Earth towards the point where England was.

"Will he be able to have it though, while he is currently in the Chamber of Riddle's?" Fate asked innocently, she wanted to know of Harry's destiny, she wanted to know if he was to die.

"That is up to Death, sister. He is the only one who decides if Harry Potter lives or dies in that chamber." Destiny said with a knowing smile to his younger sister.

"Death didn't decide if Harry lived when he was one year old," Fate said with a smile. Remembering how surprised Death was when the baby boy didn't follow his parents to the land of the Dead, which he was suppose to. Both Fate and Destiny had to rework a lot of the patterns in the fabrics of life, so Harry Potter had a life no god or goddess expected him to have.

"No one I spoke to knows how he survived, not even Death." Destiny commented.

"The Antiche do, I suspect that they are the ones who are truly guiding Harry Potter through his life since it wasn't the Visionary who created the prophecy that surrounded, Harry only the Antiche can do that without the support of the Visionary."

"That is very wise sister dear and also correct," a voice said, and a body draped in black silk robes shimmered into the air. "I do not know how the Potter boy survived."

"Death, brother how are you?" Fate asked excitedly thinking now she can get some answers about Mr. Harry Potter and blushed when Death called her wise.

"I am fine sister, I have a favor to ask of you two." Death said simply, his pale green eyes looking into Fate's warm brown eyes and then to Destiny's ice blue ones.

"What is it?" Destiny asked curious about what their older brother wanted with them. Death rarely asked for help and to have a favor needed was very interesting.

"Harry Potter." Death said simply knowing he would have their attention.

"We were just talking about him." Fate said looking at her oldest brother. "What do you want with him?"

"That is just it. I do not want him yet. He has so many things to do with his life. I know and I understand that. None of the gods and goddesses want him dead already I have has many come you to me and ask me when his death is. All I can say is, if he stays where he is he will die before he gets his chance to live. Right now he won't survive this, he has been added to my list."

Fate paled, "I thought that only Voldemort can kill him." Fate said to Death looking at Destiny for confirmation.

"That is true until the end of this war and the end of Voldemort, the boy is supposedly safe, but if Riddle decides to join the fun of torturing Harry he can very well died from the wounds Voldemort inflicted." Destiny said sadly. "The prophecy will be fulfilled if I understand it correctly."

Death nodded. "That's why we need to get him out of there so he can be trained." Death said, " I am sick of Voldemort and his little war of cleansing. The only way to stop him now is to get Harry strong enough to stop him finally. To many people lives have been cut before they should be. My reapers are working harder than they should be for this time period."

"How are we suppose to train him?" Fate asked, "we can not let the wizards or humans in general know of us. So we can't take Harry away form there, wizards would wonder how it was possible."

"Yes I know Fate, I understand we can't take him away forever, but what if you two take him into the past, where Voldemort doesn't know him yet so there isn't any fear of hunting and this way he can be trained with out any problems like he would have to deal with now. Then Harry will be bought back to the same time so Voldemort won't know he was gone.

"Time travel is complicated, Death we can not simply push him into the past especially when he is wounded so badly." Fate said trying for once to be the voice of logic. "It wouldn't work, none of us have that power."

"This is perfect." Destiny said quietly thinking out loud not hearing Fate 's comment.

"What are you talking about?" Fate asked, Death also looked expectedly at Destiny to finish his train of thought. Fate logic was actually logical and now his plan was falling apart before it just got started.

"Fate do you remember his wish?" Destiny asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes to know his parents and Sirius without dying and leaving his other family members alone." Fate said slowly wondering what he was thinking about.

"Exactly, let him go to 1976 when his parents were children in their 6th year. Let him have a year of semi-calmness as you said Death the other side won't know him so he will be safe from attack. They can heal him physically and mentally let the old wounds heal. While we the gods train him to fight Voldemort and protect the world. When the year is up. . . "

"He will be strong enough magically and physically and healed all the way so when he is brought back he can break himself out of the prison cell." Death said with a smile.

"But we don't have the power to bring him to the past."

"We can use the power of the wishes, there is always extra power for big wishes, since it is for a wish." Destiny said

"You will have to convince Aunt Time to allow us to do this," Death said quickly, " she will make it easier for us to do this. Just remember she does not like so all this is your plan, so she can not say no out of spite for me."

"You know not many of our family actually like you, dear brother. You have taken many of our followers but from what I can tell most of our family likes this creation Harry Potter and Aunt Time should want to help us and allow us to do this for him because if Harry." Destiny said calmly thinking of what to say when they meet up with Time to convince her to allow them to take Harry through time. She never liked people going through time even the gods and wizards. Destiny took a deep breath.

"Shall we go chat with Time?" Fate asked nervously she reached for Destiny's hand and together they simply disappeared in the air without a ripple or pop. Death smirked and simmered into the shadows leaving the balcony empty.

The Prisoner finished wishing upon his dank ceiling when a calm, soothing, voice that seemed to echo quietly throughout his hole in the ground spoke from the shadows.

"Wish granted." The Prisoner felt a slight pull on his body and soul then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer - don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Four Petunia's Heart

_(Thinking speech)_

**Previous chapter **

**The Prisoner finished wishing upon his dank ceiling when a calm, soothing, voice that seemed to echo quietly throughout his hole in the ground spoke from the shadows.**

"**Wish granted." The Prisoner felt a slight pull on his body and soul then everything went black. **

Next chapter

_He couldn't have done this. No, No, Vernon my dear husband couldn't have sold his own nephew to that creature, that murderer? Could he have? Oh God what are they going to do to him?_ Petunia Dursley watched as her husband and son were extremely giddy about the million pounds that they were going to get as soon as the Boy, came downstairs. _How could I raise such a person._ Petunia asked herself as she watched her son dance around in victory with his father. _What happened to my husband I married?_

"Dudley, go out to the car and wait for me and the Boy." Vernon said smiling sweetly at his son who in turned smiled and waddled out the door that he barely fitted through. Petunia sighed and then walked over to her husband to try and reason with him again.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Vernon. What do you think those Freaks will do to us if they find out that we sold H . . . The Boy to those other Freaks? They will not be happy Vernon."

"By the time they find out we will be living in Australia under new name Pet and they will not be able to find us." Vernon said smugly, Petunia shook her head again sadly and then spoke out again.

"This won't work Vernon."

Vernon didn't list only hissed the word "yes" to her which made her flinch slightly and then turned to face their nephew who had made his appearance on the stairs. Petunia watched as Harry's green eyes dimmed while Vernon yelled at him to get into the car in a cold voice.

"Is Aunt Petunia coming?" Harry asked in his unused voice. Petunia grew deathly pale at the idea of meeting up with Death Eaters. How could he suggest that but then the Boy didn't that he was going to be traded to You-Know-Who for money by his family that he trusted to keep him safe. Petunia tried opening her mouth, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything about it as she watched Vernon drag the Boy outside to the car. She went to the living room window and watched them drive away. Tears started falling down her checks as she realized that this will be the last time she saw her nephew, she surprised herself to be sad that her nephew was leaving, heading to dead. He was a constantly around for 14 years a reminder of a sister she lost and she would miss that reminder.

Petunia looked to her husband's car and saw that the Boy had turned to look at her with her sister's eyes and she quickly mouthed the words 'I am sorry' to her sister's eyes as if that will prevent her from going to Hell for everything she did to her son over the years. She watched them drive down the road while she tried taking a deep breath.

_Calm down Petunia, there is nothing you can do now. No one can help the Boy now. . . Except maybe for that Headmaster of his._ Petunia stopped her pacing she had started without realizing it for a moment and thought about her revelation on helping the Boy.

_How to get a letter to him . . . That owl! Didn't he say that it would bring letters to his friends._ Petunia raced upstairs as quickly as her high-heeled shoes would allow. She enter the smallest bedroom loudly and surprised the snow white owl that was sleeping after her master had left. Hedwig began to screech and hoot loudly with surprise and anger.

"If you don't stop that noise I won't be able to help the Boy." Petunia said in a loud voice. Not really thinking that the bird could understand her but much to her surprise the owl stopped the noise and looked at Petunia in a manner that screamed 'well what are you waiting for? Help Harry?'

Petunia shook her head and then looked around the room for something to write with. On the broken down desk was the Boy's schoolbooks and homework, which Petunia realized he shouldn't have in his, there was rules in place that said he couldn't have anything weird in her house. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she went over and grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a quill that was next to the books and with a shaking hand she wrote a quick letter to the Headmaster explaining what happened between her husband and the Death Eaters. Walking over to the owl she held out the letter and the owl grabbed it out of her fingers with its beck.

"Get this to that Headmaster of Harry's as quickly as you can. It could mean the boy's life." Petunia said softly and the owl looked right into her eyes. The amber eyes seemed to read into her very soul and with a loud hoot the owl flew out the window leaving Petunia by herself again.

Petunia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then walked to her room to lay down to get rid of a migraine that began to show.

Please review : )


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back finally. enjoy the new chapter---

Disclaimer - don't own Harry Potter please don't sue

Previous chapter :

_"Get this to that Headmaster of Harry's as quickly as you can. It could mean the boy's life." Petunia said softly and the owl looked right into her eyes. The amber eyes seemed to read into her very soul and with a loud hoot the owl flew out the window leaving Petunia by herself again._

Chapter Five The Order

"Mum, why can't we join the meeting, I mean we took on Death Eaters not even two weeks ago. We should be able to listen in on one stupid meeting." Ron Weasley said stubbornly thinking he needed more information for his letter to Harry, his best friend, his brother; this summer wasn't going to be like the last.

"No, you and Hermione are not going to listen and that is finale. You two are too young." Molly Weasley said loudly allowing everyone in the next room to hear what they were discussing. It was the same argument many had already heard from everyday of last week, but no one tried interrupting either side for the fear that they will turn their attention towards them.

Albus Dumbledore, the Head Master of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft had also heard the argument as he entered the headquarters. He went into the hall and with twinkling eyes he looked to Molly and smiled gently.

"I am sorry Molly, but we need Ron, Hermione and Ginny to come to the meeting this time. So we can discuss what happened before and after the Department of Mystery incident. This will be the first thing that we discuss today and after that I will decide if they need to leave or if they can stay." Molly opened her mouth to say something against it but Albus held up a hand to stop her and continued, "we need them to talk about it or I will have to get Harry involved, and I don't want him to have to talk about it yet, not this soon. Now all three of you please come with me now so we can start the meeting."

Hermione and Ginny who were a few feet away hiding from Molly's view blushed brightly before walking quickly over to Ron and then together they entered the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron and Hermione in the lead Ginny following right behind them.

"Welcome all of you to the meeting, before we get into the Death Eater attacks Alastor, Kingsley and Nymphadora. . ."

"TONKS!"

"Wants to talk with Ron Hermione and Ginny about what happened 2 weeks ago." Albus continued if Tonks never even interrupted him. He smiled innocently at the annoyed Auror before continuing. "If any of you have any questions for them don't hesitate to ask, if it is relevant to what we are discussing." Albus said in his commanding voice. Moody was about to ask Ron a question when a large snow white owl entered the room and began to peck at Albus fiercely all wands were trained on the owl.

"HEDWIG, what the hell is your problem?" Ron cried as he stood up from his chair he motioned for everyone to put their wands down. There wasn't a need to hurt Harry's owl. Hermione glared at the members who's wands didn't go down. Ron began to help calm Hedwig.

"My dear owl if you would please stop pecking at me I will be able to get the letter from you. It must be important if you are trying so hard to get me to read it so you will have to relax a moment." Albus said trying to get Hedwig to stop pecking him so he could get the note. She soon stopped pecking him and held her leg out for Albus to get the letter. His hands were actually shaking as he unfolded the piece of paper, it was the first thing he gotten from Harry since the night he told him about the prophecy. He hoped there was a hint of forgiveness is the letter. Oh how wrong he was . . .

MR. Dubledoor,

I am writing this a few minutes after my husband took both my son and the boy, Harry with him to a meeting with your Death eaters. My husband decided that a million pounds was better than dealing with the boy and you all from now on. He planned this months ago without my knowledge. Trade the boy for a million pounds to your Voleymouth, and then we will be leaving to America or Australia where we would go into hiding until you had forgotten us.

I don't like the boy but I don't want him to died either. Please find him and make sure he is safe. Also tell him that I am sorry for everything.

Petunia Dursley

The Order members watched Dumbledore grow pale as he read the letter that Potter had send a few minutes later Dumbledore dropped the letter and looked like he was about to be sick.

"Albus, what did Harry say?" Minerva McGonagall asked quietly as tears began to flow from Albus's bright blue eyes, many couldn't believe they were seeing tears in his eyes. Albus tried to speak when the doors sprang open and Snape entered. He was pale faced like Albus but there was a green sickly tint to his skin. Albus looked up hopefully at Severus and he whispered.

"Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that he is safe."

Severus closed his eyes at the sight and said, " Harry Potter has been taken by Death Eaters to You-Know-Who's stronghold. . ." an uproar filled the room, Remus and Ron paled to a deathly white while the Weasley women, Hermione and Minerva began to cry quietly.

"How . . .?" Remus started to ask not really understanding how his cub was taken from him.

"It seems his uncle sold him for a million pounds." Albus said looking at the letter in his hand rereading it again as if trying to believe what was written.

"That letter isn't from Harry is it." Ron stated looking at the letter in his Headmaster's hand.

"No child. It seems that Petunia may have a heart after all." Albus sadly looking at Ron.

"Snape. Go back and get the boy. We will get a group together and we will get him back." Mad eye Moody said in his voice filled with authority, his face was grim and like Albus aged years in front of everyone.

Snape shook his head in frustration. "I can not. I can only get there when I am summoned by You-Know-Who for meetings. No one can enter unless he allows it- he is the secret keeper, and if I am called I can't bring people with me. He is smarter than that."

"Did you at least see?" Minerva asked through her tears. "Is he alive?"

Snape nodded grimly not wanting to speak but knew that people wanted more than a nod. "He is alive, the Dark Lord asked him to join and if he did. He would be safe forever, he would be one of his Death Eaters."

"What did Potter say?" One of the auror asked, Snape Ron and Hermione glared at the stupid man who asked stupid question.

"Potter said nothing. He only laughed."

"Laughed?" Ron whispered to Snape who nodded.

"The Dark Lord has order him to işkence oda." The older order members gasped at the statement.

"His private dungeon Severus?" Albus asked slowly. Snape nodded, işkence oda, was the name given out to You-Know-Who dungeon where the ones he really wanted to feel pain went to feel it, but to the Death Eaters it was simply "the Room" that they never wanted to enter.

"You at least spoke to him right? Did you tell him we were going to help him get out as quickly as we can?" Remus asked.

Snape nodded thought for a moment before speaking again. "I asked You-Know-Who that I wanted to play with him for a while and he allowed me to visit. I was with him by myself while Malfoy was preparing. . . "

"Malfoy is the keeper?" Moody asked quickly. Snape nodded sadly- Malfoy was very good at breaking people. He had broke many aurors before.

"Were you able to give him something for the pain at least?" Minerva asked hopeful that pain could be dulled.

Snape paled, even more all the while wincing. "Severus, you gave him something didn't you?' Albus asked pleading with his eyes. Snape looked up at the ceiling and pointed his wand at the wall and said.

"Memoria restituo." A white light hit the wall and Snape's memories of the cell came into focus on the wall to his left.

_****MEMORIES ****_

**** "_For Merlin's sake Potter it isn't poison, only something to help you deal with the pain." Snape said snapping at the teen._

"_No." Harry said simply, Snape waited for another answer to come Harry winced as he tried to take a deep breath and held it together as he explained why he wasn't going to take anything from him. "They will know that you are helping me since we both know that Malfoy wouldn't give me any kind of helpful potion and then you will get into more anger than you need or want to deal with right now. I have had visions I know what HE is doing to you and I don't think that I want you to have to deal with any more problems just because of me. Also there is no one else that Professor Dumbledore trusts to spy on Voldemort as a double agent. You can't risk that on me the order need you to keep them posted on what HE is doing." Harry whispered looking into Snape's eyes with his own pain filled but understanding eyes._

"_You can't be serious Potter, you are going to be torture." Snape said shocked._

"_I know."_

"_I can help you get out of here, where you can get back to safety again." Snape said quickly wondering what happened to the child who did anything to get what he wanted._

"_NO!" Harry started to coughing slightly, he had pulled something deep inside him and it was growing more and more uncomfortable. "I won't risk your life and all the good you do. I WILL be FINE. I have felt it all before in visions, so I can feel it all again." Harry said with all his Gryffindor bravery, he needed to be brave, he couldn't break to many people were counting on Snape's reports._

"_There is a difference. Let me help you." Snape said shaking his head sadly._

"_No Snape, all I want you to do is to tell Ron and Hermione that I will see them soon somehow. Tell them not to fight to much and just open their eyes a little so they will start dating already if only to get rid of their sexual tension that has been brewing for years. Tell them I will miss them greatly while I am gone. Tell Professor Dumbledore that I understand why he didn't tell me and that I forgive him- he will understand what I mean. Tell Remus to take care of himself and not to wallow in-self pity because when I get back I want him to look healthy." Harry said with tears in his eyes._

"_Anything else Potter?" Snape said with a shaky voice._

_Harry looked up at Snape and smiled slightly, "Yeah be careful Snape. . ." Harry took a short careful breath before continuing ". . . and I won't be getting my summer work done any time soon . . . so I hope that you will be excepting any late work that I will be giving." Snape's eyes widen, by what he heard he really wasn't expecting Potter to joke around while he was missing skin and dripping blood on the floor of a torture chamber, " how can you . . .?"_

"_I don't have much else to say. I won't give them the satisfaction of crying for mercy until I don't know any better." Harry said stubbornly._

"_They will break you." Harry Potter the fifteen year old boy looked at Severus Snape his green emerald eyes were filled with a large amount of emotions that made Snape feel like he was hit in the gut with a tremendous force. Eyes were the window soul and Potter's soul was flickering with pain, fear, anger, and what hit Snape the hardest was the understanding and the acceptance of it all Potter knew that they would be able to break him and he accepted it. Snape wanted to cry out in anguish for the first time in years of the unfairness of it all but could do nothing because he heard the knob of the cell turn and the door begin to open. ****_

"Finite incantatem. You really don't want to see the rest." Snape said carefully, thinking of Potter's muffled screams, when he had hit Potter with the curse. He himself didn't want to see it. Snape finished the spell and he looked towards Albus, and saw his mentor was a broken man. He turned towards Minerva and saw that she was also looking terrible as well, he had always believed that Minerva really loved the Potter brat but had kept him at arms length because she didn't want any one to know and use it against her or the boy. The look on her face simply proves it.

"Albus," Remus said softly as if he couldn't release the words from his throat. Snape took notice that he looked better on mornings after the full moon than he did at this moment in time. Which was shocking indeed because he always looked like crap.

Remus continued speaking while staring at his mentor, "what are we going to do? How are we going Harry out?"

Albus looked around the room, his eyes that were once twinkling blue were dulled with grief and pain of losing the boy that was the grandson of his heart. He looked to the Order members, brave souls who fought against true evil but now they looked completely lost. Then he looked to Harry's friends, two thirds of a trio who can always put smiles on everyone faces no matter what was happening. But with their missing member captured and being held captive, they both looked very much like the night during the third task where Harry went missing.

They all looked desperately to Albus for a solution to everything including this one, but the problem was, that he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to save his grandson from a fate worse than death.

"I don't know what to do Remus. I don't think there is anything we can do right now." Albus said sadly.

"What about Snape, why can't he go and get Harry? Ignore what he says Snape. Harry is quite mad sometimes." Ron said, angry at the thought of his best friend was going to be tortured and he couldn't do anything about it. It didn't sit well with him and he was going to do something about it.

"Well I can't do anything Mr. Weasley even if I wanted to. If the Dark Lord does what he normally does with this kind of prisoner, the ones he wants to really suffer for large amounts of time. He brings them to a different place after 24 hours and I won't know where he will be unless Malfoy gives leave for me to have another go at Harry, which I doubt it very much." Snape explained with difficulty trying to make the boy see reason.

"Why don't we end this meeting tonight, I don't think any one of us is able to function right now." McGonagall said looking at Albus 's broken posture who now wasn't even paying attention to the meeting anymore.

Ron turned to Hedwig who was sitting on the china cabinet, "hey pretty bird come to me," Ron raised his arm and Hedwig flew down and landed on Ron's raised arm.

"Hedwig, go up stairs to my room and stay there for right now, we will find a way to save Harry later I promise." Ron said to the snowy owl that looked as if she had lost her best friend but she looked into Ron's eyes and nodded slowly before flying out of the room.

"Professor McGonagall, what about the Dursley's? What are we going to do with them?" Hermione asked thinking of all those hexes and curses she would like to try out on them, she would make sure that they felt all the pain they caused Harry tenfold. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing shocked for a moment because they all were worried about Harry they had forgotten the ones who put him into the position. The Dursleys would pay a very high price for the betrayal of Harry Potter.

"We need to get Harry's stuff when we are dealing with the Dursley's." Ron said looking at the table nicks most were from his brothers fun. "He is going to need his stuff for when we rescue him from Malfoy." Ron spoke quickly looking towards Hermione who nodded.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly, "he will need to get all his books and paperwork in order to his summer homework done before school starts- its going to be a busy year." The Order members looked at the girl as if she was crazy, Harry was being tortured he wasn't going to worry about homework. They looked to Ron and saw that he was only nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, he is going to have to work even harder to finish it all before school starts." Ron explained to Hermione and the others in the meeting. The Professors who were in the meeting looked sadly at the two member of the Golden trio, they seemed incomplete without Harry in the middle keeping the peace and balancing them out.

"I don't think that he will have to do his homework after an ordeal like. . . " one of the Auror said trying to ease their minds of the idea of homework, but it went for the opposite effect, Minerva quickly changed it.

"He is right, he will have at least two days to recover." Minerva said and both Ron and Hermione smiled at that. " Before he has to hand them in if he isn't recovered before school starts."

"That's good I will be able to help him out." Hermione said thinking of a few study guides that she could give to him.

"And I will be able to help him slack off." Ron said with a smile as Hermione screeched his name and smacked his shoulder gently. Ron only shrugged and smirked at Minerva who rolled her eyes at him.

"I will go get his things." Arthur said looking at his youngest son, he really wanted to have a go at the Dursley's.

"I'll go with you," Remus and Snape said at the same time. They looked at each other their eyes meeting and they came to a silent agreement then looked to Arthur. Who nodded at them both, welcoming them both to come with him for revenge.

"You three are to come with me because I have a few words to say to Mr. Dursley." Said Albus in a harden voice that gave everyone the chills as it was ice itself.

"Remember to get his stuff from under the floor boards next to his bed." Hermione said remembering that Harry told them that's where he keeps the things he won't risk the Dursley's finding- all the important things to him.

"Yeah, Harry keeps the valuable stuff there, the cloak . . ." Ron looked at both Remus and Dumbledore when he spoke raising his eyebrow at them to hint at what cloak he was talking about. Snape only frowned knowing that there was something he wasn't being told and he didn't like it.

"He also keeps photo albums there, there should be two of them one of his parents life that Hagrid gave him and the other is of Harry's first five years of Hogwarts." Ron explained.

Arthur nodded at his son before Albus stood up from the head of the table.

"Let's go." Albus said nodding to Minerva, Ron and Hermione and then left the room quickly, he wanted to get to Petunia before Vernon returned and ask her what the hell happened between her and Harry without Vernon pushing her. The others followed the aging Headmaster quickly so they wouldn't lose him in the apparition to Privet Drive.


End file.
